Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Penelope and Derek have always been the best of friends. Will they ever get together and get things right? Or will something happen that threatens to break everything they thought they knew? M/G
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a new CM story and I'm trying something different… I usually write H/P in multi chapter stories but I want to do an M/G multi chapter story… I figure it's time to flex my writing muscles again… LOL… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Prompt: The Man I Want to Be – Chris Young

Derek Morgan was screwed and he knew it. He wasn't sure exactly what he did wrong but he knew he had done something wrong. He just had to figure it out and figure it out quickly. He didn't like it when his Goddess was mad at him. Hell he didn't like it when his Goddess was mad, sad, or anything other than happy in general.

He loved his Baby Girl but he wasn't sure what to do about it. He knew that he wouldn't be any good for her. He was too much of a player or he use to be a player. He really hasn't went out with anyone in the last couple of months since he realized that he not only loved his Baby Girl but that he was in love with her.

As he saw Hotch with Emily he couldn't help but think that is the man I want to be with his Baby Girl. He was astounded at how easily Hotch was able to show his love for Emily. Hell he was astounded at the change that Hotch has undergone all just because he loved Emily and she loved him. He wanted what Hotch and Emily had with his Baby Girl. He just had to find a way to make it happen.

He wanted to make everything in his Baby Girl's life brighter. He just wasn't sure how to go about doing that. But if there was one thing Derek Morgan loved it was a challenge. He would win his Baby Girl's heart no matter how long it took.

A/N 2: Ok so I know this chapter is short but I thought I would try opening up a story with what thoughts and feelings… The next chapter will be longer and have dialogue in it! Don't forget to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay another chapter! LOL! **Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum. **I was originally going to have a long chapter but decided to do one more short chapter and let everyone see what Penelope is thinking and feeling since we saw Derek's in the first chapter… Here you will also find out what Derek did to screw up… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Smile – Uncle Kracker

Penelope was tired. She was tired of a lot of things. She was tired of watching Derek go from one woman to the next. She was tired of seeing how he looked everywhere for a woman but at the one right in front of him. Most of all she was tired of wearing her heart out on him. She knew that everyone else could see how much she was in love with him why couldn't he? After all he was a profiler. How could he be so blind and stupid?

She wondered if he even knew why she was mad at him this time. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that he knew she was mad at him even if he wasn't so sure what he did this time. After all she had actually hung up the phone on him last night and then today when he came to her bunker she wouldn't unlock the door and let him in. She couldn't believe that he had forgotten about their dinner date last night. She couldn't believe that he expected her to forgive him when he didn't even realize what he did wrong.

She closed her eyes as a wave of pain crashed through her. She loved her Chocolate God with everything she had in her but she was tired of getting hurt even if he didn't realize that he was hurting her. She was tired of taking a back seat to whatever bimbo he decided was worth his time and energy. Yes, she loved him but she was done waiting on him. She couldn't afford to wait on him any longer because if she did she wouldn't have any of her heart left at all. As it was her heart was slowly breaking and she didn't know what to do to piece it back together.

As she thought about her Chocolate God she cried. She didn't understand why she loved him so damn much. She didn't understand how he could be so fucking blind and stupid. She wanted what Hotch and Emily had. She wanted what Dave and JJ had. Hell she even wanted what Spencer and Austin had even though theirs was a long distance romance right now.

She wanted Derek to hold her. She wanted Derek to kiss her. She wanted to have the right to kiss him. She wanted to have the right to have him with her at all times. Hell she just wanted Derek Morgan altogether. She couldn't remember a time that she hasn't been in love with him and that shocked her. She knew then that she had fallen so far into love with him that first time she saw him and he had called her Baby Girl. That memory made her smile again because she knew he had called her Baby Girl because he couldn't remember or because he honestly didn't remember her name. She had to chuckle at that thought because it was a little funny to her.

She sighed as she wondered if Derek would ever realize that she was in love with him. Part of her wanted him to realize it but yet part of her didn't want him too. She was afraid that if he did realize that she was completely in love with him that he would laugh at her or something like that. But yet she knew that he would never laugh at her. She was starting to think that being in love sucked and that it hurt too much. She wondered why people were always saying that it was better to have loved and lost to have never loved at all. To her that just seemed totally stupid because love can hurt a person and break a person down completely. She sighed again as she wondered if the hurting ever stopped even when the person you were in love with loved you back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is another chapter… Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM…

Prompt: I Miss You – Brian McKnight

Penelope knew that she was going to have to talk to Derek but she wasn't sure what to say to him. She wasn't sure of anything anymore but what she was sure of was that she missed him when he wasn't around.

She took a deep breath and opened up the door to her bunker and took a step out the door only to come to a halt when she saw Derek walking her way. She waited by her door until he got to her and then walked back through the door and let him follow her in. She knew that this was going to be a hard conversation.

As soon as she heard the door shut she turned around and faced him. "So you do know that I'm alive do you?"

Derek's eyes widened in shock at Penelope's words. "Of course I know that you are alive Baby Girl. Why wouldn't I?"

Penelope huffed and said "Why wouldn't you? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you stood me up last night Derek! You can remember that I'm alive today but last night you forgot about me!"

Derek's mouth dropped open in shock as he slapped his hand on his head. "Shit I forgot Baby Girl. I'm so sorry."

Penelope shook her head. "No, Derek I don't think you are sorry. And for you to forget just shows that you really don't care about me. I don't want apologies from you Derek because in all honesty they don't mean squat anymore. You could have called or texted me but no you yourself just said that you forgot. I'm glad that I finally know where I stand with you."

Derek took a step forward and grabbed Penelope's hand in his. "What do you mean? I'm sorry Baby Girl but I got held up last night and then I forgot about meeting you. Why can't you forgive me?"

Penelope tore her hand out of Derek's and turned away from him and said "I can't forgive you Derek because I constantly forgive you and yet you just hurt me anyways. I miss you and I will miss you but until you can figure out what I am in your life then I can't keep doing this."

Derek frowned and said "What the hell Baby Girl? I know what you are in my life! You are my Baby Girl. Why are you acting like this over one missed get together?"

Penelope turned back towards Derek and glared at him. "If it was just one get together Derek then I wouldn't be acting like this. But last week you forgot that you promised to go with me to see my brother's while they were in town. The week before that I called you because I needed to talk and you said you would call me back but yet you never did!"

Derek frowned and the shook his head as he realized that was his Baby Girl was telling him. He had already felt bad but now he felt even worse. If only he would have come right out and tell her how he was feeling maybe he wouldn't be on the verge of losing her and he had no doubt that he was on the verge of losing her. If he didn't do something quick then he would lose her totally and he couldn't and wouldn't let that happen. He needed to make her see how much he loved her. He needed to make her see how much he needed her in his life. More than anything he needed to find a way to make her see and believe her when he told her that she held his heart in the palm of his hand.

"Baby Girl I'm sorry. I know that you don't want any apologies but I need for you to hear me out. I forgot about our standing date last night because I had an Emergency with my Mom last night. It wasn't that I had totally forgot about it because I never could because let's face it Penelope no guy could ever forget about you. But I did forget because I got engrossed in helping my Mom out with a family problem. As for last week I couldn't make it to go with you to see your brother's because Strauss waylaid me and apparently you didn't get the text message I sent you telling you. And as for the phone call I didn't call you back because by the time I got Sarah my sister calmed down enough to let me hang up with her it was two in the morning. Will you please do me the honor of going out with me tonight? I have some things I want to talk to you about and it is not a conversation to be had at work." Derek said. He hoped and prayed that she would do as he asked because he really wanted to tell her that he was in love with her but he didn't want to do it here at work.

Penelope stood there thinking for a few minutes. She looked in her Chocolate God's eyes and saw the truth in them and decided to give him one more chance. She really didn't want to cut him out of her life because she was in love with him. She wanted to give him this one last chance.

She sighed and looked back up into Derek's eyes. "Fine Derek I will give you one more chance but don't blow it this time. What time do I need to meet you wherever?"

Derek shook his head. "You are not meeting me Baby Girl. I will pick you up tonight at seven. Make sure you dress up."

Penelope opened up her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance to say anything because Derek gave her a kiss on the cheek and then left. She was left standing there wondering just what in the hell had happened because she felt a shift in their relationship and wasn't sure if the shift was a good one or a bad one.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that it's taken a while to update… Haven't felt well…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Prompt: Take a Chance on Me – Abba

Derek was nervous after he picked his Baby Girl up. He didn't want to mess up at all tonight but yet he was afraid that he would. He has never been good with expressing how he felt but he needed to tonight. He needed to let his Baby Girl know that he is in love with her. He just hoped that when the time came that she would hear him out.

Penelope could tell that her Chocolate God was nervous and she wondered why. She didn't understand why he was nervous because this wasn't the first time that they have been out together like this. She had high hopes for this evening and she just hoped that it would go the way she wanted it too. She was so much in love with Derek that sometimes it was hard to breathe unless he was near and she knew that he was alright. She gasped when she saw the restaurant that they had pulled up to. She couldn't believe that he was taking her somewhere this nice.

Derek had to bite back a chuckle when he heard Penelope's gasp. He knew that she would be surprised at his choice of restaurant but he didn't think that it would have surprised her this much. He smiled as he got out of the car and walked around to her side of the car. He was happy that he was able to throw her for a loop for once. Now he just hoped that the rest of this night went as he planned for it to go. He was hoping by the end of the night that he would be holding her in his arms when it came time to go to sleep for the night.

He helped her out of the car and then bent his head and kissed her cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her into the restaurant. He loved having his arm around her because he felt complete in a way he never felt before. After giving his name to the Maitre D he followed her to the table and then helped Penelope sit down before he took his own seat.

"Derek we didn't have to come to this nice of a place. I would have been happy just going out for pizza or something." Penelope finally said after they each placed their drink order and food order. She looked around and still couldn't believe that he had brought her here. As she looked across the table at him it was then she realized that something was going to happen tonight. Now whether it was something bad or something good she wasn't sure but she hoped with everything in her that it would be something good.

Derek smiled at Penelope as he reached across the table with one hand and grapsed one of her hands. "I know that I didn't have to bring you here Baby Girl. I wanted to bring you here. I know that you would have been happy with pizza or Chinese or anything like that but tonight is a special night and I wanted to show my Baby Girl that I could treat her right."

Penelope looked at Derek in shock. "My Chocolate God you always treat me right."

Derek shook his head. "No, Goddess I don't always treat you right. If I did I wouldn't have hurt you like I have lately and for that I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I love you Penelope."

Penelope smiled at Derek. "I know that you love me Derek. I love you too."

Derek sighed and shook his head. He knew that he was going to have to spell it out for her. He also knew that he was opening himself up for rejection and if she rejected him it was going to kill him. He took in a couple deep breaths to steady his nerves.

"No Baby Girl I don't mean that I just love you as a friend. I'm in love with you and I have been for the longest time. I just wasn't sure how to tell you or if you even felt the same way I did. Everyone else knows how I feel about you but either you don't see it or you don't want to see it. I want to spend every day with you. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you. I want to be able to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you. That is what I mean way I tell you that I love you." Derek finally answered. He held his breath as he watched his precious Baby Girl process what he has just said.

Penelope was stunned at what she had just heard. She never dreamed in her wildest dreams that Derek felt that way about her. But she could see the truth shining in his eyes. She also could see the fear he felt that she didn't feel the same way about him as he did her. She started smiling and soon her whole face was beaming.

"I love you too Derek and not just as a friend. I think I have been in love with you since the first time I ever saw you. Anytime you walk into a room that I am in my face lights up and my heart beats faster. You have been my world for so long Derek. I love you so damn much that sometimes it hurts. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up next to you in your arms every morning." Penelope said. She watched and smiled even more as she saw Derek's eyes light up and a grin spread across his face.

Derek brought the hand that he had of Penelope's up to his mouth and kissed it. "So does that mean you will take a chance on me? I promise to never hurt you. I love you too much to do that you."

Penelope smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll give you a chance Derek. I know that you would never hurt me. If I thought that you would I wouldn't have told you how I felt. I do so love you."

Derek grinned and stood up a little and leaned across the table and captured Penelope's lips in a heated but tender kiss. He was finally complete and he finally felt whole. Now that he finally had his Baby Girl he just had to make sure that she always knew how much he cherished her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but my muse had a lot of ideas for one shots that I had to write… Now maybe my muse will finally let me work on others… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song…

* * *

Prompt: This Ain't Sex – Usher

Once dinner was over Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist and led her out of the restaurant. "Do you want to come to my place with me or do you want me to take you home Baby Girl?"

Penelope looked over at Derek and smiled. "Let's go to your place my Chocolate God."

Derek nodded and bent his head down and kissed Penelope heatedly before helping her into his car. Once he made sure she was in and shut the door he hurried around to the driver's side and got in and started the car. He lost no time in pulling out of the parking lot. Once on the road he took one hand off of the steering wheel and grabbed one of Penelope's hands in his. He drove all the way to his house that way. Now that he had her he didn't want to have to let her go or even quit touching her.

Once at his house he shut the car off and hopped out and went around too help Penelope out of the car. As soon as he shut the passenger side door he pulled Penelope into his arms and his dead descended. Soon his mouth was plundering her mouth. He groaned as he felt her open her mouth to give his tongue access to her mouth.

He pulled his mouth from hers when he realized that both of them were running out of breath. "Let's go inside Baby Girl. I don't think I can keep control much longer and I want to kiss you some more."

Penelope nodded and let Derek lead her into the house. As soon as they were inside and the door was shut she was up against the door with Derek's lips on hers again. She moaned into the kiss as she ran her hands over Derek's stomach and chest. She could feel the pleasure and her desire rising with each second that they kissed.

She pulled her mouth away from Derek's and gasped "My God you can kiss."

Derek chuckled and bent his head and kissed Penelope on the neck. "Let's head to bed Baby Girl. This ain't sex and I don't want you to think it is. Tonight I just want to hold you and kiss you. I want you to know and to feel how much I love you Penelope Garcia."

Penelope smiled. "I know you love me Derek. I know that you're in love with me. I can feel it with every kiss you give me. I can feel it with every touch. I know that this ain't sex. This is us making love."

Derek smiled and grabbed Penelope's hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. He then pulled her with him as he started walking. He led the way to his bedroom and once there he turned back towards Penelope.

He took in a deep breath. "Even if we don't make love tonight fully I still want to feel your body next to my skin on skin. May I undress you Baby Girl?"

Penelope blushed a little at that but nodded. "You can undress me Handsome if I get to undress you."

Derek grinned at that and nodded. He ran his hands down Penelope's sides to the hem of her shirt. In a swift move he pulled it up and off of Penelope. He couldn't contain a groan at the sight of her luschious breast. He then unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt and got down onto to his knees to help her out of her shoes before pulling her skirt down and off of her. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her inner thighs before he stood back up.

As soon as he was standing he gasped as Penelope swiftly removed his shirt from him and started running her hands across his abs and chest. He toed off his shoes as she unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them before pushing them down for him to step out of.

As soon as they were both out of their clothes Derek pulled the blanket and sheet down and then led Penelope to the bed. He lowered her to the bed as he kissed her passionately.

Soon they were both panting but as Derek tried to shift himself off of Penelope she gasped out "No, Derek I need you. Please I need to feel you in me."

Derek groaned at that but he couldn't resist her. He pulled back long enough to take his boxers off and to pull her panties down and off of her. Soon he was back on top of her kissing her and then kissing down her neck to her chest before licking one nipple and sucking it into his mouth as his hand went down her stomach her to her center. As soon as he touched her center Penelope came in a rush.

He couldn't hold back any more. He pushed Penelope's legs apart and seated himself between her legs and lined up with her center. He thrust into her hard and deep and set up a fast and furious pace. Soon they were both calling out each other's names as they came.

After pulling out of Penelope he collapsed beside her on the bed and said "Damn Baby Girl. That was amazing."

Penelope giggled. "You're right my Chocolate God of Thunder that was amazing. I love you Derek."

Derek smiled and turned his head and brushed his lips across Penelope's head as he pulled her into his arms before pulling the sheet and blanket over them. "I love you too Penelope."

With that both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay so there was a little smut in this chapter… Let me know if you want a one shot for this chapter that is more detailed on the sex part of the chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated but here's another update for you... This chapter is going to be short but I want to show Derek's thoughts when he wakes up with Penelope in his arms...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song...

Prompt: New Love – Brad Paisley & Sara Evans

Derek woke up and when he turned his head and saw Penelope was still asleep he smiled. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he thought about last night. He had to admit that last night was the best night of his life. He bent his head a little and placed a kiss on the top of Penelope's head even as he tightened his arms just a fraction.

He really did love the way that she felt in his arms. He couldn't believe how happy he was to wake up next to her. He couldn't remember a time when he has ever been this happy when waking up next to a woman. Then again he couldn't remember a time where he was ever in love with a woman that he had slept with before.

As he looked down at Penelope his heart started beating faster in chest as he realized that the new love he has it what makes it so much better when waking up next to a woman. He realized then that last night was indeed not sex but making love. Everything he felt as he made love to Penelope last night was still fresh in his mind and in his heart and he knew that it always would be. He knew that he would never find the connection like he had last night with any other woman.

He couldn't help but grin as he realized that, that thought didn't scare him. He didn't care that he wouldn't be having sex with any other women. The only thing he cared about and the only thing that mattered is that he would get to wake up with his arms around the Goddess who had captured his heart the very first time and the very moment he laid eyes on her. He never wanted to have sex with anyone again because all he could imagine in his head is making love to the one and only woman he has ever been in love with and that was his beautiful Goddess Penelope Garcia.

As he felt Penelope shift in his arms he bent his head and kissed her again. Once again a smile spread across his face when even though she was asleep Penelope moved her head from the pillow to his chest and flung her arm across his stomach. He knew in that moment that his life couldn't get any better than what it was. He knew in that moment that he would do anything and everything he had to or could do to ensure that Penelope remained his for the rest of his life.

New love was the best love because it meant to him that he had finally found his soul mate. He couldn't stop the yawn from escaping so after softly placing one more kiss onto Penelope's head he made sure his arms were wrapped around her securely and he shut his eyes and drifted back off to sleep with a smile gracing his face.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated...

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Prompt: Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars

Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw his Goddess come into the conference room. The whole team was on stand down for the next week but they still had a meeting every day and it was one of the things that he looked forward to the most. Even though he has been waking up with Penelope in his arms every morning for the last week he still loved seeing her at work. "Hey baby girl come sit by me."

Penelope chuckled and said "Hot stuff where else would I be sitting at? You know that I love sitting next to you. I wouldn't change that for the world."

Derek smiled and said "Baby girl you better not change anything. I love you just the way you are."

Penelope smiled and leaned forward and gave Derek a quick kiss. "Stud muffin I love you just the way you are too."

Derek smirked but before he could say anything Emily walked into the conference room and said "Oh God are you two at it again already? I mean seriously don't you think us catching you guys almost screwing in Penelope's little dungeon was enough torture for us but now you want to subject us to more of your lovey dovey crap."

Penelope's mouth dropped open in shock at Emily's words. She knew that her and Derek had trouble keeping their hands off one another most of the time since they officially got together but she had no clue that Emily felt that way about seeing her and Derek like that. "I'm sorry my raven haired beauty."

Emily sighed and shook her head. "No PG I'm the one who is sorry. I'm in a pissed off mood and I'm taking it out on you and Derek. Forgive me?"

Penelope smiled and nodded and so did Derek but Derek said "What's Hotch done now Emily?"

Emily shook her head. "Don't worry about it Derek. However if you have any single friends let me know please. I'm done waiting on a man that only hurts me."

Derek and Penelope were both shocked at Emily's statement but both of them could understand where she was coming from. Neither of them knew why Hotch treated Emily the way he has been for the last four months but they both knew that it was only a matter of time before Emily did what she had just asked.

Derek saw Hotch come into the conference room and he looked at Emily. "Actually Em I know the perfect guy for you. What would you say about a double date tonight?"

Emily smiled slightly and nodded. "That would be great Derek. Thank you so much."

Derek smirked and nodded and his eyes sought out Hotch's and from the look in Hotch's eyes he knew that Hotch had heard what he said. He was glad about that because maybe just maybe this would get Hotch's head out of his ass and he would realize what he was losing before he lost Emily completely.

Penelope squealed and said "Oh my raven haired beauty tonight is going to be so much fun. What do you think that at lunch time you and I go shopping? We need to find you the perfect dress for your date tonight."

Emily chuckled and nodded. She could feel Hotch looking at her but right now she didn't really care. All she cared about was protecting herself from getting hurt any more than she already was. She was done trying to love a man who did nothing but hurt her day in and day out without even realizing what he was doing. She was done loving a man who didn't even seem to know that she existed outside of work.

Penelope looked at Emily and then reached over and grabbed one of Emily's hands in her own and gave it a squeeze. She could see the pain in her best friend's eyes and she hated knowing that Emily was hurting. She had no doubt that whoever Derek picked out for the double date tonight that Emily would at least get to have some fun and get her mind off of Hotch for a while. She moved her eyes to Hotch and was surprised to see fear in them. It was then that she realized that Hotch was finally starting to see what he had to lose. She couldn't help but smile slightly at that thought because it would be good for Hotch to get a dose of his own medicine.


End file.
